I Move the Stars Only for You
by Labyrinth Mistress
Summary: Sarah has always hated storms. They never brought something good. It is one stormy night that the Goblin King pays her another visit and turns her world up side down again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Memory

It was a storming outside. The weatherman had predicted that it was supposed to be a nice warm summer night, but it was anything but that. It was cold, and the rain was poring hard against the windows. There was also loud monstrous thunder and lightning that would make the shadows dance in the rooms.

Little eight-year-old Sarah Williams lay scared in her bedroom. She drew up the covers over her head to stop her from seeing the scary shadows dancing on her walls. But this did nothing to prevent her from hearing the loud thunder. She hated thunderstorms. They always made her feel frightened, especially this night. She woke up because of the thunder and she was already having a terrible nightmare. This just wasn't her night.

She brought the covers down slowly past her eyes, then past her small nose, and held it so it so it was just under her small lips. "You're a big girl now Sarah," she whispered to herself. She thought those words would comfort her. They just didn't work when she whispered them. Sarah would rather have her mommy tell her everything would be all right.

There was another flash of lightning. It made all of her stuffed animal's shadows, that were sitting up on the shelves, look a lot larger than they were, which also made them look more terrifying. She brought the covers back over her head.

As always the lightning was followed by thunder. It was a really large bang that made her little ears ring, and that wasn't good at all. Little Sarah was getting more terrified every moment.

"Mommy!" She started out a little soft at first. She waited. No one came to comfort her. "Mommy!" She said it a little louder this time. Still no one came. She brought the covers down all the way this time so she could yell a little louder without the blankets muffling her voice. Then there was more lightning making the shadows dance some more, and then more thunder. Now she started to cry. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Sarah screamed.

Sarah saw a light go on from under her bedroom door. She watched the door open and she saw her mother, her guardian angel, walk in the room and turned on the light. "What is it Sarah?" Linda Williams asked softly as she put a hand on her swollen belly, she was five months pregnant. "Are you scared?" Sarah nodded her head. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Sarah nodded her head again. Linda smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Alright, any requests?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Hmmm, what about Cinderella?" Her daughter shook her head. "No? Ok what about Snow White?" Sarah shook her head no again. Linda went over to a shelf that held some of Sarah's favorite stories. "What about Wizard of Oz? You love that one."

"Can you tell me a new story?" She asked shyly. "A story I haven't heard yet?" Sarah watched her mother think for a while. Then lightning came again, but Sarah was no longer scared now that her mother was here with her.

"I think I have something. I'll be right back. OK?" Linda saw a look a fear pass on her little girl's face. 'She must have been so frightened' she thought. It made her feel guilty. Leaving her little girl all alone in her own room on a stormy night. She walked over to the bed and knelt down so she was eye level with Sarah. "What if I leave the door open? And I'll be just down the hall, so if you get scared I won't be that far away, is that alright?"

"Ok mommy, just don't be too long." Linda smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She got up and left the room, leaving the door wide open, just as she promised.

Sarah could hear her mother rummaging through one of the boxes in the hallway closet. "I wonder what she is looking for?" Sarah wondered out loud. Soon the sound of her mother looking through boxes stopped and she came back in Sarah's room. And in her hand she held a small red book.

"I found what I was looking for. I think you will enjoy this story." Linda said as she sat down next to her daughter on the small twin bed.

"Is it a fairytale? Because those are my favorite kinds of stories" Sarah said rather proudly.

"Yes it is. The title is Labyrinth and it's full of magic, funny creatures, goblins, and a heroine, and of course who could forget the mighty goblin King?"

Sarah smiled. "Ok, sounds good"

"Linda? Sarah? What are you two doing up at this hour?" Asked Sarah's father.

"I could ask you the same question Robert." Linda told her worried husband.

"I woke up because of the thunder and found you missing. I was worried." Robert explained. He was like this when his wife was pregnant with Sarah too. Always worried, like something was going to take them away from him and leave him all alone in the world.

"Well Sarah got scared and I heard her calling for me so I came. She was scared Robert, and now I'm going to read a story to her. Now why don't you go back to bed, you have work in the morning."

Robert was hesitated at first but understood that Sarah needed her mother right now. "Alright but don't stay up too late." He left them to go back reading their story.

Linda opened the little read book and started to read. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby…."

It was late in the night when Linda finished the story. She expected Sarah to fall asleep some time during reading the story but her daughter was so engrossed by the story that she was up for the whole thing.

"Thanks mommy, that made me feel better."

"Your welcome Sarah." Linda just stared at Sarah for a bit with knowing smile on her face.

"What is it mommy?" Sarah asked.

"Someday you going to find a great man to share you life with, and he will move the stars for you, and you only." Sarah was a bit confused by this, byt she would ask her mom about it later. Right now she wanted to go back to sleep. Linda got up off the bed and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "Goodnight Sweetheart, sweet dreams."

"Night mom," Sarah mumbled as she snuggled back down in her bed and her mother tucked her in. Linda was just almost out the door when she heard Sarah call her. "Mom?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I can't wait to be a big sister."

Linda smiled a big smile. It warmed her heart to here Sarah say that. Even though she said it every day since she heard she was going to be a sister to a little brother. They even already had a name picked out. Cody Rae Williams. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I can't wait for you to be a big sister too." With that She turned off the light and went back to her husband.

That night Sarah dreamed of a huge Labyrinth spread out in all directions. She saw creatures that she couldn't describe, and some that she could. Like fairies, a dwarf, and even a few goblins. But she mostly dreamt about a Goblin King. She didn't know if it was she or not. For she was older, and her hair was done in curls and had silver leaves sown through it. And she wore the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. And She was dancing with the Goblin King and he was singing her a song but she couldn't make out the words.

AN: Yes I am writing another story. But I had this in y mind and I had to get it down. So Leave me a review and tell me if I should continue with this or not. And I also need a betta for this story. So if you want to pm me or something. Now I don't think I will be updating this as much as Bing the Fairy Princess, because I want to get that done first and I don't know how long that will take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fifteen years later…

Sarah was staring out her apartment window. It was storming out. Sarah hated thunderstorms. They always seemed to take something from her or made her scared. She could remember every time something bad happened because of a stupid thunderstorm.

Everything started from when her mother died in a car accident. It was two months after she gave her the book, Labyrinth. She was seven months pregnant with her unborn baby brother, Cody. That was what his name would have been. But she was coming home from the grocery store. And of course it was on a stormy night! A drunk driver hit her. Sarah kept silent to everyone. She wouldn't speak at all. All she would do was read Labyrinth over and over again because it was the last precious gift her mother left her, along with the music box. She finally started to talk a month and a half later.

Then the next bad thing that happened on a stormy night was when her father brought over a "friend" from work to their house for dinner. Her name was Karen. Sarah was now 12 years old. She was old enough to know how to play nice because it was only her fathers friend from work, that is what she thought her father saw her as, just a friend, nothing more. But then he was always gone late at nights and Sarah was alone in their big house. Sometimes it would be past midnight before he got home.

The night that her father told her that she was going to have a new mother started off as a nice cool night. Then afterwards, the storm finally announced its self with a big, huge, bang. That storm kept Sarah up for half the night. She didn't want a new mother. She especially didn't want Karen to replace Linda. She loved her mother; she didn't love Karen. But her father did and she didn't want to take his happiness away. Ever since he started to date her, he started to smile again, and that was something Sarah rarely saw her father do since Linda passed away.

Two years later, on another stormy night. It was raining all day that day, but it just started getting bad around dinnertime. It was a quite meal, Sarah remembered, and she was 13 now. They broke the news to her that Karen was four months pregnant. This left her speechless. Then they told her it was going to be a boy. She was going to kill her dad if her was going to use the name Cody Rae Williams. So she asked. Karen started to laugh her dumb blond head off. Sarah didn't laugh at all, and now she wanted to kill Karen. "Good heavens no" Karen responded. Sarah soon found out that the name was going to be Toby Raymond Williams. Great now he was going to replace Cody, Sarah didn't want this at all. It was bad enough that she had to keep her sheep dog Merlin in the garage almost every day.

The day they brought Toby home from the hospital was, yet again, a stormy night. The newborn cried all night. The whole flippin night! Sarah didn't get any sleep that night. That was also when she started to feel unloved. Everyone started to pay more attention to the baby and less attention to her. She felt that if she were to run away, no one would notice.

The night when she wished Toby away to the Goblin King was also a stormy night. She just got fed up with it all. Toby and Karen taking her mothers and her unborn baby brothers place. Even after the Labyrinth nothing much changed. She got a little closer to her half brother, but not much. Just a little more to be thankful she has him in her life. The relationship she had with Karen is still the same now. Sarah was all too happy to move away from that house. Too many memories, good and bad ones.

Merlin died on a stormy night. She cried for days. He was her best friend. Well of course she still kept in touch with her Labyrinth friends, and she did have actual human friends, like her friend Lyndsie, but it was just different when Merlin left her.

Now on this stormy night, Sarah had another bad memory to add. Her father was in the hospital. He ended up having a heart attack. The doctors said he was going to need an operation. Sarah didn't bother to visit, she felt that she should, but she just couldn't and Karen was going to be there. Somehow Sarah just know that if she went to visit, Karen would just find someway to blame her.

Her father and her became more and more distant as the years went by. There was the weekly phone call she got from him, just to check up on her. She also talked to Toby on the same phone call. It was dad for 30 seconds to see if she was ok and then he just handed the phone to Toby and he would fill her in on the new things in his life. Toby was nine years old now. My how time flew. It seemed that only yesterday she was running the Labyrinth to save him.

"Where did that thought come from?" She asked herself. "Talking to myself again." She shook her head and smiled. "I think I need to get another dog or a cat, something." Thunder cracked in the dark, cloudy sky.

She made her way to her kitchen to make some Tea when the phone started to ring. She didn't bother to answer it. Sarah was too afraid that it was going to be Karen, calling to tell her the some sort of terrible news. So she just ignored it. 'If its something important the person will leave a message,' Sarah thought.

"Hey this is Sarah! I'm probably not here at the moment, so please leave me a message and I will get back to you A.S.A.P. Thanks!

**BEEEP-**

_Hey Sarah! It's Lyndsie!_

"I'm not home!" she yelled at the answering machine.

_Listen, I know your there and you just screening, but I have some good news that might cheer you up! But I'm not going to tell you over the machine! So pick up the phone already! _There was a pause._ I'm waiting…_

Curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the phone and picked it up. "This better be good Lyndsie, or I'm hanging up!"

Lyndsie could clearly tell from the sound of Sarah's voice that she wasn't having a very good day. _"Sorry Sarah, I can clearly tell that you don't want to be bothered. Maybe I'll just call back later, or you can call me, what ever works for you…"_

Sarah sighed. Her friend was just excited about something that obviously just happened and wanted to tell her in hopes of making her day a bit better. Lyndsie always know how to make you feel guilty. But Sarah loved her anyway. "I'm sorry Lyndsie. It's just that my dad just had a heart attack-"

"_Oh my God! Is he going to be alright?" _Lyndsie interrupted.

"I don't really know. Karen did say that the doctors said he would need a operation and he would be just fine so there was nothing to worry about, but I don't know if she told me that just so I wouldn't worry and come to the hospital or what." She sighed. "And stormy weather just puts me in a bad mood."

"_Oh Sarah I'm so sorry!" _Lyndsie said. There was some silence. _"Now on to the good news! You see my cousin is coming in to town. He will be here for…a few months maybe."_

"Wow, Lindsie that's great!" Sarah tried to sound happy for her friend. But she didn't know if she would buy the tone in her voice or not.

"_Hold on I'm not finished yet! He is unmarried, incredibly good looking, and has unique yet gorgeous eyes! Good Lord, if he wasn't my cousin I would snatch him like there's no tomorrow!"_ She explained.

"Lindsie that's great and all but if you going where I think your going with this then…then…" She stuttered. 'Then what?'

"_Sarah you and I both know you haven't been out on a date in like… forever! Trust me, you will end up thanking me! And I will not take "No" for an answer!"_

"You already set us up didn't you? You told him I would come!" Great just great!

"_Yes and I have to go now. But you know me, I play a wonderful matchmaker! I set up Tom and Allison didn't I?" _She knew this would get her somewhere.

"Yes." Sarah agreed. "Yes you did, and now they're happily married." Sarah could here her smile on the phone.

"_Now if you don't want to be mean to my beloved cousin" _She paused just because she was being dramatic._ "Then you will you will meet him at Berkly's on 45th St. at 7pm… tonight and I made the reservations under my last name so I'll let you two introduce yourselves!"_

"But Lyndsie-" Sarah started but was cut off.

"_Love you, bye!" _She left Sarah hanging on to the phone speechless.

Tonight! Why tonight! She glanced at the clock on the near by wall. "I only have two hours! Great, just perfect timing Lyndsie!" She didn't have much time to decide. "I just might as well go, maybe it will help me get my mind off things." So she hung up the phone back on the receiver and went to go get ready for her blind date.

"God! I hate blind dates!" She wined.

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! Please review again! And for those who didn't please do, because the more reviews I get the more I work on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Berkly's was one of the nice restaurants in the city. It was fairly big. The walls were a cream color and the carpet was a dark red. There were fake candles on all of the tables to set some sort of romantic mood. There was a bar attached to it that wasn't so set in the romantic way. It had some televisions on the walls that were playing some sort of sport on it all the time.

Sarah sat in one of the booths that was by a window overlooking the little garden they had on the side of the building. She stared out the window, like she was mesmerized by the rain that had lessened over the last few hours. Instead of a storm, it was now a light rain.

She had dressed simply for the date. Nice, but simple. She wore a red shirt with v-neck and quarter length sleeves that also showed of her womanly curves. She also wore black dressy pants and black boots. Her hair was down and curled on the ends. Her earrings were gold studs that matched her gold, heart-shaped locket that her mother had given to her on her seventh birthday and inside held a picture of the two of them.

She had been there for a few minutes, but to Sarah it felt longer than that. She was feeling anxious, and nervous. She hated blind dates, but she did trust her friend. "It's not like she's going to set me up with some lunatic," she whispered to her self. 'I don't even think I should be here. I should be somewhere else. Maybe even go see my dad.' Sarah thought on this for a while.

Then someone interrupted her thoughts. "Miss are you ready to order?"

Sarah turned her head to see a blond, male waiter. "No, I'm waiting for someone. Maybe come back in a few minutes." She told him. He nodded his head and went to a different table that he had been serving before her to see if the food was to their liking. Sarah turned back to her window.

A few moments later she felt a breeze. She saw no reflection in the window. She turned around to try and find out what was the cause of the breeze and again saw nothing. 'Funny,' Sarah thought. 'I don't remember being near a door. And nobody passed me.' She just shrugged it off.

Sarah had only been there for fifteen minutes and she was starting to wonder where her blind date was. "Maybe he's already here and we missed each other?" She was mumbling to herself again. "I should have just went to see my dad." She looked back in the window and jumped. There was someone behind her and she just noticed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came an all too familiar haunting voice. "Tell me, are you waiting for someone?"

Sarah slowly turned her head and looked up. It was the Goblin King. She was sure it was him. His hair had been tied back so he wouldn't stand out so much. His cloths were still strange but looked somewhat normal for human standards. His pants were black, but thankfully, were not tights. They had a thick material and could have passed for jeans. And he still wore his black riding boots, but now they were under the pants instead of over them.

His shirt was black, had long sleeves, and had a v-neck. He still had makeup on and his eyebrows were arched up. He looked as if he hadn't aged a day since she had last seen him.

"What are you doing here Goblin King?" Sarah asked. She just wanted to get to the point, and not play his games.

"I'm just taking a vacation. I can't rule goblins all the time without taking a vacation now and then. They have been on my last nerve lately anyway." He sat down in the booth so he was facing Sarah.

Sarah was starting to feel uncomfortable. "You know, I am expecting someone, so maybe if you could just-"

Jareth smirked. "Sarah you were waiting for me."

"No. I was waiting for-"

"A blind date perhaps?"

Sarah stared shocked at him. "How did you know that? You haven't been spying on me, have you?"

Jareth chuckled. "No, Sarah. You see, Lyndsie is my cousin on my mothers side." He explained. "I chose to take a vacation and decided to spend it with Lyndsie. I trust her and we have been good friends for a very long time."

Sarah listened to him with her mouth slightly open in shock. When she finally realized he was done speaking she realized something. "So that would make you… my blind date?" Jareth nodded his head.

"But how did Lyndsie know that we know each other?"

"She doesn't." He told her. "She was just trying to set up two of her very loyal friends."

Sarah sighed. 'See Sarah' she started to think. 'This is exactly why you don't agree to blind dates. They always turn out terrible, or…something like this could happen.'

Jareth could since Sarah's discomfort. "Sarah is everything alright?"

She realized that she was staring at her hands and heard Jareth speak. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a lot has happened today and this is just bizarre and I keep thinking I shouldn't be here, that I should be somewhere else."

Jareth was going to say something but then unfortunately for him the waiter came by with some menus and handed one to each of them. "So the special today is the salmon dinner. Now I'll start you off with a drink, so what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke," Sarah informed the waiter.

"I'll just have water," Jareth ordered.

The waiter smiled. "I'll be back with your drinks."

There was silence between the two of them once the waiter left for their drinks. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. It was starting to build tension until Jareth broke the silence. "So, Sarah, what do you do for a living?" Jareth already knew this of course. He had watched her with his crystals but there was no need for her to know this. She would think of him as some kind of pervert, which was something he wasn't and didn't like to be called. He was a gentleman and always gave her privacy.

Sarah was surprised at the question, but grateful. The silence was just to weird for her right now. "At the moment I'm a librarian. I studied literature in college and wanted to be a writer, but so far that hasn't happened yet. But it's not like I hate doing my job; it's just been really… slow and boring. My co-worker, Julie, and me have been just mostly sitting at the counter lately. But it's only May. Hopefully things will start to pick up. So, how long have you been here already? And do you know why lyndsie is setting us up?"

"A few days. Lyndsie said she was having a friend over and I needed to leave the house for a few hours. She said she had something planed and told me about this…a…blind date? Yes that's what she called it. She also told me about you."

"Yes but how did you know it was me exactly?" Sarah wanted to know.

Jareth smirked. "She showed me a photo of you."

"Oh god. What was it of?" Sarah was praying it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"Just you and some red-head in front of a shop."

Sarah mentally sighed, not showing any sign of worry in front of Jareth. "Oh, that's Julie, her aunt is the one that owns the book shop I work at and the shop is fairly new. So she took that the day of the grand opening."

At that time Sarah's cell phone began to ring. "Sorry, it's just my cell phone." She dug it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sarah? Can you come to the hospital?" 

"Toby? What's wrong."

Jareth started to worry once he heard the tone of Sarahs voice. He also wanted to know what was wrong.

"Dad's been asking for you Sarah," Toby explained. "He wants to know what's taking you so long?"

"This is the first time I've heard that he wanted to see me."

"_Mom said she called you."_

Sarah wanted to cry. Her stepmother hated her so much that she wasn't even going to call and inform Sarah about this? "No, no she didn't call me. Umm…listen Toby I'll be there as soon as I can all right? Can you tell dad I'll be there soon?"

"Yeah I can. Bye" 

"Bye" Sarah put her phone back in her pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, something is wrong. My dad had a heart attack earlier today, and I should have gone to visit him the moment I found out but I didn't. He and I have been so distant for the last couple of years I just thought he wouldn't really care if I went to see him or not. So I'm sorry but I have to go." She grabbed her coat and purse.

"I'm sorry about your father Sarah. Do you need a ride?"

"Thanks but I have a car. I guess I'll probably be seeing you soon?"

"Perhaps." Jareth answered. Sarah smiled at him and then left. Once she was out of sight he formed a crystal and set it on the table. It quickly transformed into enough money to cover the bill and to leave a generous tip. "Maybe you'll see me sooner than you think." Jareth smirked and disappeared.

AN: Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! I hope you liked this chapter, I kind of had a little writers block but got through it (thank god!) For those of reading Being The Fairy Princess, I am truly sorry for not updating. Its been awhile and I really do have a major writers block for that story. But hopefully I'll get through it very soon!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sarah was very thankful that it wasn't a rush hour. She didn't want to be caught up in traffic at the moment. Right now she only wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

When she arrived at the hospital her stepmother and her half brother Toby greeted her in the lobby. She was surprised that her stepmother would be the one waiting for her but then again she wasn't that cruel of a mother to leave her son wondering around the hospital alone. "Is he alright?" Sarah asked at soon as she walked over to them.

"He is just fine." Karen snapped at her. "I don't know why you need to be here."

"Well Toby here, called me and said that dad was asking for me. So I came as quickly as I could. For a while I thought something bad had happened that Toby didn't want to tell me over the phone." She looked down to her little brother. "Or is there something I should know?"

The kid shook his head. "No, not that I'm know of, but dad did want to see you sometime before visiting hours were over. He's on the third floor, room 313, and visiting hours are over in a few hours."

"Goodnight Sarah." Karen said as soon as Toby had finished.

Sarah looked at Karen and then back at Toby. "You two aren't staying any longer?"

"No, your brother has school in the morning and I have work. Now, goodnight."

"Bye Sarah!" Toby called as the left.

Sarah waved bye to her younger brother and went to go wait for an elevator to bring her up to her father's floor. She pressed the 'up' button and could hear the elevator come down to a stop and made a little 'ting' noise as the doors opened and walked in to the empty elevator. She presses the number '3' on the side and the doors of the elevator closed.

When she arrived on her father's floor, the hall seemed almost empty. There were one or two nurses on the floor at their station, and the occasional ring of the telephone. She walked down the hall to her father's room and knocked on the door. _'Nock and the door shall open'_ she remembered one of the ugly knockers had said. Oddly enough, the door did open. _'Creepy,'_ Sarah thought, then a blond nurse came into view and she thought how silly it was to think the door would open on its own.

"Excuse me," the nurse said politely and quickly retreated leaving the door open for Sarah.

She entered the room hearing the TV on. She saw her old man lying on the bed. He had not yet seen her and she studied him for a bit. He looked older than she last remembered and fatter too. She could barely see the little gray hairs on her father's head, but they were there. And she could tell that he hadn't shaved in a while because the whiskers on his face were visible. She could also see the tubes sticking in his nose and a wave of sadness washed over her.

"Hey dad," She finally said.

He turned his head and she saw him smile. "Hey sweetie," he sounded groggy and tired. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I did. Toby called and said you wanted to see me. He made it sound like an emergency."

"Is that what it takes to see your old man?" He asked out loud. "He has to have a heart attack?"

Sarah knew he was just joking and trying to lighten up the mood but it wasn't really helping her. "Dad, come on. You know that's not true. I've just been preoccupied lately."

He nodded his head. There was a bit of silence, the both of them just listening to the TV in the background. "I did want to talk to you though,"

Robert piped up. "Come take a seat."

She walked over and sat down in the chair next to his hospital bed. "What did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked.

Robert sighed. "I have been doing some thinking while I've been here. I know I haven't been the best father to you and I want to make up for it. I just keep thinking that I have failed you as a parent."

There was a lump in her throat, and she didn't want to cry. Sarah took a deep breath. "You haven't failed me. And stop talking as you're on your death bed… You're not on your death bed, are you?"

"I had a pretty bad heart attack Sarah. I very well may be on my death bed." He looked in her eyes and could see the tears build up. She went and kneeled by his side and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"Ssshhhh," he whispered and started to rub her back. "It'll be alright." He brought her up to face him and her wiped a fallen tear off her face. "My beautiful baby girl, don't cry over me."

She gave him a sad smile. "Karen made it sound like it wasn't this bad. She was telling me that you were just fine."

"I told her to call you and tell you what happened. Didn't she?"

"No, Toby was the one who called me. He even told me that she said she called, but she didn't." Sarah got up and sat back down in the chair beside the bed. "So just how bad is this?"

"I'm not that sure. But when I find out I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry Sarah."

She looked at him, a little surprised. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I did everything wrong." She started to feel guilty. "I want to make up for it." He said determined. "I promise, once I get out of the hospital we are going to do something. Spend some quality father daughter time."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Sarah and her father talked some more. They talked about Sarah's job at the new bookstore and she told him about her co-worker Julie and how her Aunt owned the bookstore. She also told him of her best friend Lyndsie. When he asked if there was anyone special in her life she just said she was still looking.

Soon visiting hours was over, and it was time for Sarah to leave.

"Will you come back tomorrow? Before the surgery?" Robert asked.

"I have to work till 5pm tomorrow, so I wouldn't be here before it, but I will be here after, is that ok?"

He nodded and they said their good-byes and Sarah left the hospital and headed home to her apartment.

She unlocked her door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her phone to see that she had two messages. She hit the play button and waited for the messages to start.

"**You have two unheard messages"** the robotic voice started. **"First message at 7: 14pm…"**

_"Hey, Its Lyndsie! I know your at your date right now and wont get this until later tonight but I want you to call me when you get home and tell me all about the date. I want to know what you think of my very good-looking cousin. Ok talk to you later, bye!"_

**"Second message at 9:20pm…"**

_"Sarah Its Toby, I hope you and dad are getting along alright. I'm sorry the way mom acted towards you. I hope you're not too mad. Anyway, talk to you soon. Night."_

"**End of messages."**

Sarah sighed. It had been a long night for her. From her dads heart attack to seeing Jareth for the first time in a long time to talking and making peace with her dad. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. She looked at the clock on her wall. It was 11:10pm.

"I'll just talk to Lyndsie in the morning," Sarah mumbled to herself.

Sarah went in to her room in her apartment and changed for bed. Read a bit of her 'People' magazine and went to bed.

It was three in the morning when she got a call. She didn't have a phone in her room so she had to get out of bed to go answer it.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

_"Sarah?"_

She recognized the voice on the phone as Toby. He sounded like he had been crying. "Toby what's wrong? What happened?" She was concerned.

_"Sarah, dad had another heart attack a while ago. It was worse than the other one. Sarah…Sarah, dad died."_

Sarah broke down in tears. She had only seen him a few hours ago and seemed fine. And now…Now he was dead. Just like her mother. This made her cry harder.

AN: Yeah I know, depressing chapter. Sorry that updates have been farther and farther apart. I'm now in two plays at once, so everyday after school I'm busy and the weekends just fly by. Please review and tell me what you think! And thanks to those who have reviewed!


End file.
